


Allie

by Koalaboo3210



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalaboo3210/pseuds/Koalaboo3210
Summary: Allie Lewis and Pete Wentz have been friends for years, but when she moves to Chicago, meeting the rest of the guys, Patrick Stump instantly fell for her. But will she feel the same way? Join Pete, Patrick, Joe, Andy and Allie as they navigate through high school, music and (possibly) unrequited love.A slow burn fic based on the song Allie by Patrick Stump.





	1. Prologue & Chapter One

Allie P.O.V.

 

I sat up in my bed, turning over to see Dean lying asleep next to me, today was the day. I knew Patrick had been working for months tirelessly to make his solo debut as good as anything he released with the band.

Slowly, I forced myself out of bed, eager to hear what Patrick had in store. Dean whined quietly, complaining at the sudden lack of warmth. He reached out to try pull me back into bed.

"I've missed you, stay a little longer." He said huskily, voice still hoarse from just awaking.

"I'm sorry but I've got to get up."

I reached my door, picking up the package at my door and read the note attached to the side:

"Dear Allie Lewis,

Thank you for all the support you've given me during the creation of 'Soul Punk', I honestly don't think I could have finished it without you. And I know that you know most of the songs on this album from hearing me record them but there is one you still don't know about.

All I can say about it is that I'm sorry but I had to tell you, I had to say how I've been feeling for years, since the moment I meet you. You are my best friend and I am yours, but you still mean so much more to me than that.

Please don't hate me.

-Patrick"

Confusion filled me as I read down the letter, what the hell was he on about. I turned the CD over to see my name staring back at me from the track list. 'Allie' the words screamed out to me.

Little did I know how that one song could change so much. How those three minutes would change everything I've known and felt for the past ten years.

 

Chapter 1

 

 

Ten years earlier

 

Patrick's P.O.V.

 

_I'm in love, that's what it's got to be. My parents talk about how when they first saw each over, how they knew that they were going to get married, and I feel the same way about her. Although I highly doubt she feels the same way about me, she's beautiful, smart, all around amazing and I'm, well, I'm just me._

_Plain boring Patrick. And anyway, I don't even know if her and Pete are a thing, they sure are close; I refuse to mess with my best friend's possible relationship. But I simply can't help it, I'm hopelessly head over heels with a girl I've just meet._

~Earlier that day~

I was sitting around with Joe, Andy and Pete, laughing at the latter who couldn't seem to sit still, too excited about us meeting the  _famous_  Allie. He talked non stop about her since he found out she was moving from Britain over to Chicago. They'd been family friends for most of their lives, and despite only being able to see each other in person a few times a year, they were still incredibly close.

"Seriously you guys, she's the absolute best, you'll love her almost as much as I do." Pete rushed out, dead set on us being her friends now she's here permanently.

"We get it Pete, she great, you probably have the biggest hard on for her." Joe joked in response. Pete's face scrunched up at the implication.

"Ew," he replied "I mean yeah she's pretty hot, but she's my best friend, no offence Pattycakes, and I don't think we'll be off fucking any time soon." I raised my eyebrows at his comment, leave it to Pete and Joe to turn a possible new friend into a dirty comment.

Minutes later Pete's mum shouted for us, announcing Allie's arrival.

A small girl the same age as us walked into the room. Barely a second after she stepped foot in here, Pete was running up to her, grabbing her and spinning her around in a tight hug. An adorable high pitched squeal left her lips before he eventually released her from his tight grip.

"Guys meet Allie. Allie meet Joe, Andy and Patrick," he said, pointing to each of us in turn. She gave a small wave and a 'hi' to each of us. That's when I got a proper look a her: beautiful.

She was somehow shorter than me and quite thin, with long, dark brown curls flowing down her back. She had bright green eyes that reminded me of dewy grass on a cold morning, and a scattering of freckles all over her face. She moved here from England, so had a British accent to somehow make her all the better.

I stared for what was probably a little too long while the others began to talk, though luckily for me no one seemed to notice my absence from the start of the conversation.

"Patrick plays as well, maybe you two could get together and have a jam," Pete says, snapping my concentration back into reality, "can you even jam on pianos?" He raised his eyebrows curiously at Allie, clearly way to interested in a response about 'jamming on pianos'.

"I mean I guess you probably could, if you tried hard enough, but wouldn't sound nearly as cool as messing around on guitars," she smiled in response. God, even her voice was stunning. "What do you think Patrick?" she questioned.

"Um, w-well I guess you _,_ um, probably could d-depending on what song you did." I replied, my cheeks growing warm as I cursed myself for not being able to get a sentence out without stuttering. What was wrong with me, how could I be awkward around her. Allie didn't seem to care all that much though, a bright grin forming over her face as I continued to try get clear sentences out. "I mean you could just play whatever, see if it sounds any good, and I guess that could count as a piano jam."

We spent a bit more time getting to know each other. I found out she moved here after her parents got a divorce and her mum decided to move to America after a new job opportunity. As well as random little facts, like how she sings and can 'badly' (in her own words) play guitar, on top of playing the piano, or how she hates the taste of blueberries. We decided to watch a film, and after a good ten minutes of people arguing if we should watch a horror, sci-fi or comedy film, we eventually settled on Ghostbusters. As we sat down I saw out the corner of my eyes Pete and Allie sitting close together, her head resting comfortably on his chest and his arm draped lazily around her waist, pulling her in even closer. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy go through me, wanting to be the one in that position. Hoping one day I could be in that spot, her sat in my arms (is it creepy to be thinking this way about a girl you've just meet).

I left a few hours later, and flopped down onto my bed. For what felt like hour I lay, staring at my ceiling as I thought about the day. Mainly Allie. I only met her today, but it feels like I've known her for years. Wow that sounded cheesy, but she's just seemed so perfect, I wouldn't have a chance. She's definitely out my league, and even if she did end up with someone from our group, it would be Pete not me, he's the one with all the charm and looks, he's the one who gets the girls - never me. I know he said he'd never date her, but they seemed so close when they were watching the film, what if they're both like each other but don't want to admit it. What if he started to hate me if I liked Allie. Why couldn't I have just been in his place.

"God get a grip Patrick, you barely know her." I mumbled to myself, running my hand over my face.

 I've just met the girl and I'm already infatuated.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Allie's P.O.V.

  
The rest of the guys left a while ago, leaving just me and Pete alone.

"So, what do you think of them?" He said asking about the rest of the boys.

"I like them a lot, they all seem pretty cool people." I replied.

"Well I would never be friends with then if they weren't. And I'm like 100% sure they feel the same way about you. I mean why wouldn't they."

"Thanks." As I spoke a slow song began playing over the radio, "I love this song," I muttered to myself. Pete turned to look at me, a small smirk spread over his face. Suddenly he pulled me up from the sofa and dragged me stumbling over to the middle of the room. He placed his hands on my waist as I wrapped mine around the back of his neck. When stayed there for a while, simply swaying to the rhythm of the song.

"You better not ignore me when I start at school. You're like the only person who knows me there. I don't want to be a loner." He looked down at me, seeming almost offended by my comment.

"Why the hell would you think I'd ignore you, you're my best friend!"

"Look I just expected the worst, I'm used to being ignored, you know that." Pete looked down at me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm, a bleak, fake smile there to attempt to comfort me.

I've never exactly had a 'good relationship' with my parents. They've always spent their time at work or just arguing with each other, but never really cared about me. They were too young when they had me, simply staying together because I was now around, they didn't really want me or to be with each other. They wanted to be out, living life, enjoying their youth, but they couldn't; I'm sure my mum blames me for all of this. I thought maybe that would change when I moved with my mum, that if she was happier, no longer in the constant arguments with my dad, that we could grow closer, have a real mother-daughter bond. But no, she works throughout the day, then goes off with a new guy at night to get drunk. As though she's attempting to regain the lost years. She's not with me though, either too busy with work to pay attention to me or too wasted with a guy I don't know.

"You can't choose your family Allie, but you can choose the others you spend your time with. Just cause your parents can't see what an amazing person you are, doesn't mean no one else can. Personally, I think you're one of the best people I've ever meet, you're a smart, creative, beautiful girl. Fuck your mum for not realising how lucky she is to have you as her daughter, and fuck them for not making any effort to have a proper relationship with you. You're my best friend Allie, and I'm so happy about that." I glanced at him, a shy smile forming. Thank god for good friends.

"Thank you Pete, you're my best friend too." He grinned down at me and spun me around to the rhythm of the song.

We stayed dancing to music for a while longer before finally crashing for the night.

My mind began to wander as I tried to fall asleep. I thought about the guys, how much fun I'd had with them today. All of them seemed fun to be around, people who I'd like to spend the rest of my teenage years (and maybe more) with. Slowly, I started to realise that maybe moving across the pond wouldn't be so bad. High school might not be as awful as I originally imagined.


End file.
